


Premonition

by GonzoCarm



Category: Home in Carolina, Sweet Magnolias (TV), Sweet Magnolias Book Series, The Sweet Magnolias - Sherryl Woods
Genre: #TyAnnie, #tynnie, F/M, Premonition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonzoCarm/pseuds/GonzoCarm
Summary: What would happen if Annie were to be in Atlanta for a conference on sports injury and happened to bump into Ty by sheer coincidence? Will they spark the flames that were there when they were together and in love a year and a half ago? Pre-Home in Carolina book. But follows the same story. Just what I would hope would have happened, if destiny were at work…
Relationships: Annie and Ty, Ty Townsend Annie Sullivan, Tyler Townsend Annie Sullivan, Tyler Townsend and Annie Sullivan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Premonition

Note: I know I have been concentrating on The Betrayal for updating my stories, but I thought I’d try this one shot because this scene popped into my head and I can’t seem to let it go. I am still in the land of Annie and Ty being adults and in the realm of the book Home in Carolina (Sweet Magnolia’s series). Ty cheated on Annie and they’re broken up. They have not seen each other in about a year and a half – after they had broken up at the ballfield of their old high school. What would happen if Annie happened to be in Atlanta for a conference on sports injury therapy and she happens to bump into Ty in a restaurant by mere coincidence? Would they speak? Would she give him the time of day? Is she on a date? In the fanciest restaurant in Atlanta? Who is that man with her?

____________________________________________

Ty walked into Bone’s Premier Steakhouse with his teammate Ryan right after the game. They had just won the game in which Ty had pitched and won. It was a clutch game for The Braves, and he felt he was on top of the world. at least in his professional career. All he had now, was his pitching and his little boy, Trevor. Not wanting to get sad – and wanting to stay positive – he put all bad and sad thoughts out of his mind. Even though Annie was always in the back of his mind, after a year and a half, of utter silence between the two of them, Ty had managed to - at rare times - get her out of his mind. If only for a little while. He intended one of those times to be tonight. Or so he hoped. He was going to have to learn how to live with the pain of not having her and the will to move forward and try to be happy.

However, for some reason, since he woke up this morning, Annie had been at the forefront of all his thoughts. As he was feeding Trevor his bottle, Annie popped into his head. As he was taking a shower to head to the ballpark, Annie came to his mind. As he was driving his car and stopped at a red light, there she was again, popping into his head unexpectedly. As he was pitching on the mound, the image of her directly in front of him, like a visage. In between innings, there she was. **_What the fuck?_** It was if he was having some type of premonition of seeing her in the flesh. But no, how could it be? Annie was in Charleston or Serenity. Hell…he didn’t even know where she was. And if he was honest with himself, it killed him not to know.

As they sat down at their table, the female server introduced herself and Ty saw that she immediately recognized him and fixed her hair, as if that would make her look more attractive to him. What the server could not have known is that for the past year and a half, Ty was a changed man. He wasn’t interested in flings anymore. He had to grow up and take care of his son but most importantly, he had lost the one woman that he had ever loved – and still loved – because of his ‘flings’. As far as Ty was concerned, Ryan could take them all. He was not interested. His sole purpose in life was to find the way – an infallible way – to get Annie to talk to him and to forgive him.

Being brought back to reality: “Great game tonight Ty.” Ryan said. “You were on fire.”

“Thanks.” Ty said, as he smiled at him. “So were you. I don’t want to jinx it, but I think we may have a good run the next couple of series. Hopefully it will put us on top of our division.”

“What can I get you to drink?” The female server asked him, inching closer to Ty.

Ty pulled his chair a bit back, distancing himself a bit. “I’ll take a whiskey on the rocks. Thanks.”

After the server pulled away, taking Ryan’s order as well, Ty turned to him. “Are you ready for the next series in Cincinnati?”

“Yep.” Ryan said. “I just wanna get out of here for a bit.”

“Why?” Ty said, “This is the longest stretch we’ve been home in weeks. Don’t you miss being home?”

Ryan shook his head. “Things at home suck right now.” Ryan admitted. “I am sick and tired of fighting with Marcia. I don’t think things are going to work out.”

“Sorry to hear that.” Ty said.

“Don’t be.” Ryan said, as he shrugged his shoulders. “There are plenty of fish in the sea, brother.”

Ty smiled at that. “Be careful…” Ty warned. “You may be in for a world of hurt if you realize after that she was the one.”

“Still miss Annie, huh?” Ryan said, as he looked at Ty, sympathy in his eyes.

“Every day.” Ty acknowledged. “But tonight?” Ty continued: “I want to celebrate our win and I want to maybe try to enjoy myself a bit. And try not to have Annie be the one prevalent thought in my head.”

“You can enjoy yourself with our hot server.” Ryan suggested.

“No.” Ty laughed. “I’m done with that shit. I just want to have a good steak, good company and a ton of drinks.”

“I can help with that.” Ryan said. “Here’s to eating and drinking our sorrows away.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Annie looked at herself in the mirror of her hotel room one last time. Being in Atlanta was confusing and painful for her. She knew she had to come to the conference because it was going to help her network and learn from the best sport injury therapists in the US. But knowing that Ty was in this city, made her heart ache for him. She missed him every day but being so close to him and not being able to see him, was heartbreaking.

Annie sighed out loud, once again, gave herself one last glance and exited the bathroom. She grabbed her clutch and key card and made her way to the lobby. She wanted to stay in the hotel, she was tired, but John had convinced her to go to dinner. Bones Premier Steakhouse was supposed to be the very best that Atlanta had to offer and he suggested that they check it out. She had met John a few years back in Charleston – where they both attended college. He was a great guy and she liked spending time with him. John had on occasion tried to convince her to go out with him and to give their relationship a go. For Annie, the answer was always the same: that she wanted to be friends and that was it.

After her terrible split with Ty, John had suggested that they try themselves, but she had once again told him no. She didn’t want to lead him on. She didn’t see him as a potential boyfriend, hell, she didn’t see anyone as boyfriend material. For her, damn his soul, it was still Tyler Townsend. She didn’t know how she could be so stupid but she was.

The elevator doors opened and she crossed the lobby, completely unaware of how many men stared after her. Annie was gorgeous in a white halter top jumpsuit that showed every curve that she had. Her white stiletto heels finished her look, as well as minimal makeup and minimal jewelry. She had spent some time at the beach with Sarah and her kids over the weekend and had gotten a beautiful tan that made her skin glow. Annie’s dark hair flowed down to her mid-back and she had curled it accentuating the shine in her hair.

John turned to look at her and smiled. It was insane to him how Annie didn’t realize how gorgeous and sexy she was. She never flaunted it. She never even considered herself to be the most beautiful girl in the room, but nine times out of ten, she was indeed the most desirable woman in a room full of women. Maybe that was why men wanted her so. Because she didn’t consider herself the most beautiful. There was something to be said about being humble.

“You look gorgeous.” John said, as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. “You will be the most beautiful woman at Bones.”

Annie smiled and rolled her eyes: “Stop it.” Annie said. “You say that to all the girls.”

John looked at her with a serious face: “Absolutely not. May I escort you madam to our car?” John asked, as he offered her his arm for her to wrap hers around his.

“So gallant.” Annie teased, as she indeed did take his arm. Annie was intent on forgetting – at least for a few hours – how much she loved and missed Tyler Townsend.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Annie and John walked into Bones after valeting the car and walked into the reception area. The place was gorgeous and the people that were waiting for their table were dressed to the nine’s. Annie was glad that she decided to dress up for the occasion, do her hair and makeup, and put a little bit of pizzazz in her looks. They reached the hostess and smiled. “Reservation for Matteson.” John stated.

“Right this way.” They were led into the restaurant. It was packed. As they reached their table, Annie felt a shiver go down her back. Maybe she should have brought a shawl? Her jumpsuit was backless, and it was cold in the restaurant. She sat down, after John had taken out the chair for her and helped her sit down. He beamed at her and she smiled back at him: “Thanks.”

At the other end of the restaurant, Ty had been laughing out loud at a joke that Ryan had shared when he started to scan the room and his eyes fixated on the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. Was that Annie? His heart stopped. He must be having another visage of her because there was no way that Annie was walking towards him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She had her arm wrapped up in another man’s arm – not his - and she looked up at him and laughed. That was Annie!!!! His Annie!!!! **_What the fuck?!_**

Ryan noticed Ty’s change in demeanor. It had gone from laughing out loud to anger consuming him. “What’s wrong Ty?” Ryan said, as he turned to see what Ty was staring at intently. Was that Annie? Whoa. She looked amazing. Ryan turned back to Ty. “Is that…”

“Yep.” Ty said, angrily, as he took his napkin from his lap, wiped his mouth and threw it on his plate. “Excuse me…” Ty said, as he got up from his chair. The only thought in his mind was getting to Annie and having that motherfucker – whoever he was – stop putting his hand on her back, her bare back, to guide her to sit down. And to have him stop looking at her as if he wanted to have her all to himself. Because Annie Lenore Sullivan was his. No matter how much he had fucked up. Annie would always, always, belong to him.

Ryan got up as well and stood in front of him. “You will not make a scene.” Ryan warned. “You are a star athlete and people adore you in this town. You go crazy and make a scene and it will be all over the news and the tabloids. You’ve had enough of that.” Ryan warned. “Sit down, Ty.”

“If you think that I am going to sit here and not go up to Annie and ask her what the fuck? You’re insane.” Ty said, as he tried to go around Ryan.

Ryan anticipated his move and blocked him. “I’m not saying you don’t go up to her, okay? All I’m saying is that you need to compose yourself.”

“I will compose myself when I have her away from whoever the fuck that is.” Ty said, slightly pushing Ryan out of the way and making his way to Annie. His heart was going a million a minute. It had been so long since he had seen her and in, she walks – like a vision – beautiful and smiling and in the arms of another man. The gut punch that he felt was extreme. He couldn’t not go to her. It was – literally – impossible. As he finally reached her, he stood directly in front of her. Annie was facing the other guy, and sideways from him but he stood there until she felt his presence without saying a word. Ty wanted to grab her by the hand and drag her away but he still had some of his wits about him. Not for very long, though.

Annie stiffened suddenly and her heart stopped. She turned slowly towards the person standing directly in front of her, almost invading her personal space. She locked eyes with the one person she had been terrified of bumping into. She couldn’t speak as soon as their eyes locked. Annie was frozen in place. Directly in front of her, stood the love of her life. Whom she had not seen in a year and a half. Jesus…why was this such a small world?

Ty bent down to her ear, not even acknowledging the guy sitting in front of her. “Come with me…” he said, as he inhaled her scent and briefly closed his eyes. Familiarity overtaking every single sense. Ty took her hand in his, gently pulling her up from her chair. Ryan had gotten to the table as well and ran interference with the guy so Ty and Annie could leave. “You may want to give them a minute dude.” Ryan said, as he saw John get up from his chair. “You truly don’t want to go and break that up.”

John was going to ignore Ryan and still go after them. Ryan put his hand gently on John’s shoulder, to diffuse the situation. “Give them a minute.” Ryan repeated.

Ty refused to let go of Annie’s hand. Annie had no choice but to follow him. Ty opened the patio door and looked around. There was nobody out here. Good… Ty turned towards her, her hand still firmly in his, and looked into her eyes. Emotion flared on both their ends and slowly he inched closer to her. Annie didn’t know what came over her, but – even if she wanted to – she couldn’t move. Ty was inches away and his other hand automatically went to caress her cheek. “Is it really you?” he whispered softly, as his forehead touched hers gently. “I can’t believe you’re here…” He said, as he slowly bent down to kiss her, momentarily forgetting how angry he had been at her. Just concentrating on the fact that she was standing directly in front of him, close enough to touch, to kiss…

That’s when Annie reacted and pushed away from him before their lips could make contact. “What is wrong with you?” Annie asked, as he felt himself being pushed back. “You can’t just grab me by the hand and drag me away.”

“Who is he?” Ty asked, remembering that she hadn’t been alone. “Annie…who is he?” He said, as he tried to get close to her one more time. Ty was not going to let her get away from him. Not this time. And she sure as hell wasn’t going to push him away. He would invade her personal space – he had always done that. Things were not changing. They may be broken up but he sure as hell had not forgotten about her or stopped loving her. And he wanted her back. He had wanted her back a year and a half ago. He most certainly was going to try to win her back now – Ty had not changed his mind about anything since they’ve been apart.

“John is a friend.” Annie spat. “Not that it’s any of your business.” Annie pointed out.

It seemed like they were picking up right where they left off a year and a half ago. Right back into fighting mode, defensive mode, anger overtaking any possibility of having an amicable conversation. Or being able to enjoy seeing each other – being in front of each other – in over 500 plus days. All that got eclipsed by the anger pouring out of both. Heat was radiating off both their bodies, not only because they were both steaming mad at the actions of the other but also because the desire between them had not diminished over the years. It was still there, palpable. And both knew it.

“Really?” Ty said, as he rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hands before continuing: “The hand on your bare back didn’t seem to indicate friendly intent.” Ty said, his eyes flashing daggers at her. “John is it?” Ty taunted, jealous as hell. “He doesn’t want to be friends Annie; I can promise you that.”

They stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity. If you’d ask them after who initiated that first kiss, they would not know. The only thing they knew for certain was that one minute they were staring each other down – fire in their eyes – and the next they were bumping into each other hard, desperate to be in each other’s arms and kiss. How they ended up crushing into one another would remain a mystery. All they knew was they could not be one more second without touching each other, holding each other, and kissing.

Ty wrapped his arms tight around her waist, and easily picked her up, slowly making his way towards the back wall of the patio where they could not be seen. As soon as Annie’s back touched the wall, Ty stopped, and cradled her head with his hand so she wouldn’t hurt herself. Ty deepened the kiss and heard the slow moan coming out of Annie’s throat and he almost smiled triumphantly. He would have let her go to maybe boast a bit, but he couldn’t, because he was as affected as she was. Needing to breathe, Ty let go of her mouth gently and immediately crouched slightly so he could kiss her neck. God, he had missed her. His tongue slowly licked the side of her neck, before he bit gently, not marking her, then quickly pecked her neck with his lips only. “I’ve missed you so much.” Ty ground out, his voice gravelly, from wanting her so much. “Come home with me, right now…” Ty said, as he claimed her mouth once again.

Annie couldn’t think. Ty was making her feel things she had only dreamt about for the past year and a half. She couldn’t make him stop kissing her even if she tried. He was the only one that made her feel weak in the knees and that made all logic and coherent thought go out the window. They weren’t even together anymore, and she still could not say no to him. God dammit…she loved him. She wanted him, she needed him. No one compared. Ty had a way of making her forget about everything and everyone. But still she found herself saying: “I can’t.” Trying to spring free of his arms. He held her so tight, that she couldn’t even make him budge an inch.

Ty wouldn’t even let her finish the sentence; he attacked her mouth one more time and after he came up for air, he exclaimed: “Yes…you can. Come home with me.” Ty repeated. “Let’s talk this out. Let’s find common ground. I love you.” Ty said, as he refused to budge. He wasn’t letting her go. This was the only way that he could have her full attention. He wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass him by and he would rather be dead than let her walk out of here without him.

“I can’t Ty!” Annie said, more empathically. “I need to be away from you.”

“Why? Why Annie?” Ty asked. “It’s torture not being able to be with you. Talk to you. You want to come home with me. I know you do.”

Annie finally pushed him back hard enough for him to budge. “Get away from me.” Annie said, as she breathed deeply. “I knew I should have never come to Atlanta.”

“Why are you here?” Ty asked. He knew it hadn’t been to see him. And that hurt. But he knew Annie – better than himself – and her pride and anger would not allow her to come seek him out. There was a reason was she was in Atlanta, but it wasn’t him. And that thought made him sad. However, whatever the reason he was going to take advantage of it.

He heard Annie say: “There’s a conference here for sports injury therapy and John told me about it and I decided to tag along.”

.“John” Ty said his name, his eyes narrowing. “Oh yeah…you’re date.” Ty said, venom in his voice.

“You are such a hypocrite!” Annie said, as she inched closer to him in rage. “Are you seriously going to stand there and lecture me about being on a ‘date’ with someone when you spent the last year of our relationship sleeping with multiple women? Come on Ty…”

For a second Ty thought about being embarrassed and apologizing but just the thought of her being in someone else’s arms, made him resolute. He wasn’t backing down. “Who is this John to you?” Ty asked again.

“Not that it’s any of your business but he’s just a friend.” Annie admitted, honestly. “This is dinner with a friend, not a date.”

Ty groaned out loud. He was still seeing red. “We’re leaving.” Ty announced, suddenly. He would let Ryan take care of their tab. He would settle it later if need be. But Ty was taking Annie, somewhere else. Anywhere else.

Annie actually chuckled. Ty looked at her incredulously. “What?”

“I’m not going anywhere. I have dinner plans with a friend, and I’m going to stay and have dinner. You want to leave? Go ahead. If you want to go back to your table, go ahead. But I am not going to leave John here.”

Ty looked at her speechless and sighed out loud. “Annie…” If for one second, she thought he was going to leave without her, Annie didn’t know him at all. But Ty knew better. Annie had his number – since she was 3 and he 4.

“Ty, I’m not leaving.” Annie stated, as she approached him. “I’m not saying we don’t have to talk. I’m not saying we won’t fight after I’m done with dinner. I’m still mad as hell at you but I am going to go back to John and at least explain. And if he wants to still have dinner, then I’ll have dinner with him. I’m not saying that you can’t find me after, if you decide to leave. I am staying at the Omni Atlanta. Meet me there after dinner. At the bar. We can have a drink. How’s that for a compromise?”

Ty blinked hard and sighed. He closed his eyes. He could live with that. He could. As long as she did not outright dismiss him or tell him to fuck off. “I’m not leaving here until you leave. And we leave together.” Ty responded.

Annie chuckled again: “This is not a negotiation. I came with John. He will drop me off. You can meet me at the bar in the lobby of the hotel. You can leave now and wait for me or you can stay with Ryan. It’s Ryan, right?” At Ty’s slight nod, she continued: “I thought I’d recognized him.”

“You can’t be serious.” Ty said. “How can you go back to dinner? That’s ridiculous.”

“It’s not about dinner Ty. It’s about respect. You just barged into my dinner, not a word to John, grabbed me and took me away. He’s probably wondering where I’m at. If he hasn’t left yet.” She offered.

“You think he did?” Ty said, gleeful. God, that would be great.

“Annie couldn’t help it. She laughed. “You are such a jerk.” Annie said, as she shook her head at him. “I don’t know but I don’t think so. He is a gentleman. I would assume he would wait until I came back to the table.”

Ty laughed himself and approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist, risking her wrath. “And I’m not?” Ty asked, as he ducked his head and nuzzled her neck, quickly kissing the spot that Ty knew drove Annie crazy. “As I recall, me being a gentleman went out the door, at your request, many times.”

Annie didn’t move away from him. What was the point? She had kissed him not five minutes ago. She didn’t know what it meant. She didn’t even know if they could move forward, but one thing was for sure: they needed to talk. They had walked away from each other. She too hurt to even fathom forgiving him. He too wracked with guilt that he gave Annie what she wanted: to be left alone. “I’m going back in.” she said, as she detached herself from Ty. “Don’t follow me.”

It was Ty’s turn to laugh. Yeah like that was going to be a possibility. “Now who’s being delusional?” Ty teased, as he deliberately put his hand on her bare back and gently said: “We’ll play this your way but there’s no way I’m leaving you here with him.” Ty said, as he geared her towards the table.

John and Ryan were both seated at the table that Annie had been. She smiled and was honest: “Sorry for the interruption but Ty and Ryan are leaving now.” Annie said, as she looked at Ryan and smiled. “It’s so good to see you again.” Annie offered, as Ryan got up from the table and hugged her. “You’re sorely missed, Annie.” Ryan said, truthfully. “Good to see you…”

Annie had always liked Ryan. “Likewise.”

Annie then turned to John and smiled. “Sorry.” Annie repeated once again.

Ty spoke up then. “I apologize for barging in.” Ty said, looking pointedly at John. “I’ll let you two get back to it. Annie, see you later tonight.” Ty finalized, leaving that out there hanging. There was no way that Ty wasn’t going to let this guy know that while he may be having dinner with Annie, the night ended right after dinner.

John saw Ryan and Ty walk away. “I understand now.” John said and smiled at Annie. “He is the one that you’ve always been in love with. And you couldn’t let anyone else in.”

Annie smiled, not denying it. “Ty and I have been childhood sweethearts. He screwed up, royally, and we broke up a little over a year ago.”

“How can one compete with a baseball star?” John said, amusedly. Not that he had a chance even if Ty Townsend weren’t a star. It was obvious that there was no getting away from each other from the 30 seconds he saw them look at each other and then walk away.

“It was never that for me.” Annie said. “I’ve known Ty since we were in diapers. I actually think that his fame was one of the reasons why we broke up.”

“Listen Annie.” John said, truthfully. “You know that I have pursued you and you made it clear a long time ago that all you wanted was a friendship. I understood and respected that. If you want to go back and talk – or whatever else you need – I’m good. I knew this was a friendly dinner and I had no expectations.” John said, making a decision. “Actually, I’m not even going to give you the choice. I am getting the tab and heading out to meet colleagues who landed at a bar downtown. Don’t worry about me. Truly. And don’t feel bad. You have been crystal clear since day one.”

John reached out and grabbed Annie’s hand and instinctively felt Ty’s gaze on him. He looked up and indeed Ty was starting intently at their table. “Go to him. I’ll be fine.”

Annie smiled and said: “Any girl will be lucky to have you John. I’ve told you this a million times. Thank you.”

Annie grabbed her clutch and stood up. She looked towards Ty’s table and saw that Ty got up as well, possibly wondering what was going on. She smiled slightly and made her way towards his table. As Annie reached the table, Ty instinctively held his hand out and Annie grasped it, falling into their routine, as if they had never been apart. “Mind if I join you guys?” Annie asked. “Apparently my dinner partner believes that the place I should be is here.”

Ty beamed at her, as he pulled out a chair for her and watched as Annie sat down. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. They both heard Ryan chuckle. “Then that’s my cue to leave.”

Both Ty and Annie protested but Ryan put his hands out. “We haven’t even ordered. It’s a perfect time to leave. You guys need to talk. I know that.” Ryan said, looking at Annie he said: “Ty’s been miserable. He’s completely lost without you. Talk…” Ryan finalized, as he clasped Ty’s hand and bent down to kiss Annie on her cheek. “I’d really like to see you hang around us again.”

Annie smiled and nodded her head. “You always were my favorite.”

Once Ryan made his way to the door, Annie felt Ty’s hand cover hers. She turned to look at him and was surprised at his serious expression. “I know we have to talk and I know that we are not in a good place…yet. But Annie, I hope that we can be. Ryan is right. I am miserable without you and I’d like to finally be able to talk and you listen, without shutting me down. I’ve always loved you Annie. I haven’t stopped.”

Annie nodded her head. “I think that I was too hurt when I first found out. But now, I’m willing to listen.” Because God only knew that Annie had not gotten over Ty and if there was a way forward, she was willing to explore the possibilities.

After all, life without Ty in it, would be half lived.

+++++++++++++++++++++

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think....


End file.
